


That’s Christmas To Me

by TheNerdyTurtle96



Series: Team STAR Shenanigans [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: But I have to post it sometime, But not a songfic, Fluffy, Gen, I honestly hate this, Oneshot, Short, Song Lyrics, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdyTurtle96/pseuds/TheNerdyTurtle96
Summary: I’m tired, so here’s what I’ll give you: Team STAR Christmas Shenanigans.
Series: Team STAR Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192901
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	That’s Christmas To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a long story about how this headcanon and story came to be. So, after writing “Rewrite The Stars” I really wanted to write more hermits singing, since I headcanon that most of the hermits have nice singing voices. Thus, I started compiling a list of hermits that I could realistically write singing. Wels was an obvious choice, since he’s sung on livestreams before and sounds amazing. Next, I needed a female voice, and I like writing False a lot. Then, I needed a bass, so I picked Doc. At that point I realized two things: one, Ren can also sing awesomely, and two, that’s now ⅔ of Team STAR on my list, so why not add the rest of them? Also, I was listening to a ridiculous amount of Pentatonix at the time, so making the six of them an a cappella group was really easy. I picked out this particular song since the civil war was centered around Christmas and the song wasn’t shippy or religious. It’s by Pentatonix and I highly recommend listening to it while reading. 
> 
> Also, why is this a Christmas song in February? Well, it’s mostly set in February, and I really want to have a break from school again, so there ya go.

It was nearing the end of season 6 and that meant a lot of work for the hermits before they moved into their new world. Most just had to finish up various projects and put the last bits of detail into their bases. However, Xisuma had the additional burden of packing up and moving his entire admin console setup. 

Due to the 1.14 update breaking so many things, the admin had also been keeping tons of paper records, which had been haphazardly shoved into filing cabinets over the course of the season. It seemed unusual that the normally organized Xisuma would have done such a thing, but now he was stuck with the Herculean task of sorting and packaging all of the papers.

Thankfully, several hermits graciously volunteered to help out, and Tango and Jevin were steadily working through the mountains of paper. Much of it just needed to be organized by date and filed in a shulker box for entry into the season 7 admin consoles at a later date. Some of the contents of the filing cabinets were literal garbage and others were long lost items that they brought to a grateful Xisuma.

None of them could really sleep, so Xisuma continued working on safely packing up his monitors, and Tango and Jevin raced each other to see who could organize and file the papers the fastest late into the night.

Around midnight, Xisuma left to grab more shulker boxes and run a few other errands. Two minutes later, Jevin cleared his throat and looked up at Tango from where the two of them were speedily moving through a stack of documents.

“Hey dude, I found something in here!”

“What now?” Tango didn’t even look up, thus initially missing the mischievous grin that was spreading on Jevin’s face as he read the label on the envelope in his hands.

“It’s labeled ‘Team STAR Christmas Shenanigans’.” Now, Tango’s interest was piqued and he leaned over to see the envelope for himself.

“What’s inside?” Tango wondered out loud. Glancing at Jevin, they both came to the same conclusion and Jevin carefully opened the envelope, pulling out a video disc.

“Welp, looks like we might need to take a little break,” Tango grinned. The two raised themselves up from where they had been sitting on the floor and walked over to the monitors on the opposite side of the room, trying to find one that hadn’t been disabled yet.

After a bit of looking around, Tango managed to get the disc inside one of the computer towers and they cautiously waited for the video to start playing on the monitor.

A few moments and button clicks later, the picture slowly faded in, revealing a living room decorated for Christmas with several microphones set up on stands. Silently, each of the six members of Team STAR walked up to a microphone and put on a set of headphones. A lit fireplace was quietly crackling in the background, adding to the cozy mood. The real cherry on top was that each of the hermits was wearing a Christmas sweater, some gaudy, some ugly, and some actually decent-looking. False, who was in the middle, gave a nod and pressed a button on her communicator.

_The fireplace is burning bright, shining along me_

_I see the presents underneath the good old Christmas tree_

_And I wait all night 'til Santa comes to wake me from my dreams_

_Oh, why? 'Cause that's Christmas to me_

Ren’s silky voice shone through the gorgeous harmonies performed by the other five. Shocked, Tango and Jevin briefly glanced at each other before a new voice brought their attention back to the screen.

_I see the children play outside, like angels in the snow_

_While mom and daddy share a kiss under the mistletoe_

_And we'll cherish all these simple things wherever we may be_

_Oh, why? 'Cause that's Christmas to me_

Now Impulse was leading, a slight vibrato giving the perfect touch to the verse. Honestly, Tango hadn’t known that his best friend could sing so well, but Impulse’s voice left the other redstoner entranced. There was a slight pause before Wels stepped just a bit closer to the microphone and closed his eyes.

_I've got this Christmas song in my heart_

_I've got the candles glowing in the dark_

_I'm hanging all the stockings by the Christmas tree_

_Oh, why? 'Cause that's Christmas to me_

_Oh, why? 'Cause that's Christmas to me_

Jevin sweetly smiled at the chorus and the way that Wels’ voice worked so nicely as the melody. The six hermits drew in a unison breath before mostly returning to a quieter background harmony.

_I listen for the thud of reindeer walking on the roof_

_As I fall asleep to lullabies, the morning's coming soon_

_The only gift I'll ever need is the joy of family_

_Oh, why? 'Cause that's Christmas to me_

Doc’s deep, bass voice registered just right and the higher voices supported the verse very well. All of them were smiling as they dived into the chorus once again.

_I've got this Christmas song in my heart (song in my heart)_

_I've got the candles glowing in the dark_

_I'm hanging all the stockings by the Christmas tree_

_Oh, why? 'Cause that's Christmas to me_

_Oh, why? 'Cause that's Christmas to me_

The familiar accent of their beloved admin rang clear in the melody, adding a nice personal touch to the song. Then came a small interlude, which False’s high, feminine voice confidently led. After 8 bars, they switched back to words.

_Oh, the joy that fills our hearts and makes us see_

_Oh, why? Cause that's Christmas to me_

Finally, it was time for the last chorus, which didn’t seem to have a leader. Instead, every melody and harmony was blended together and it was hard to tell where one voice began and another ended.

_I've got this Christmas song in my heart_

_I've got the candles glowing in the dark_

_And then for years to come we'll always know one thing_

_That's the love that Christmas can bring_

_Oh, why? 'Cause that's Christmas to me_

Once the last word was sung, the six members of Team STAR remained still as the picture began to fade. Tango stared at the screen, happily grinning and not wanting the moment to end. A sniffle from beside him finally broke his concentration and his head swiveled around to Jevin. Tears were welling up in the other man’s eyes and he quickly wiped them away under Tango’s curious eye.

“Oh my God, that was amazing,” Jevin choked back another round of tears.

“I can’t believe they never shared this with anyone,” Tango remarked.

“Is there anything else on this disc?” Tango was about to check when the sound of firework rockets sent a shock straight through both of them. Wide-eyed, they turned to each other before quickly moving to remove the disc from the computer and hide it again.

Unfortunately, they weren’t quite fast enough. Xisuma stopped in the doorframe of the console room, suspiciously staring at Tango and Jevin, who were nervously hiding the disc behind their backs.

“Did you two break something?” the admin finally asked.

“No! Not at all!” Tango deliriously laughed.

“I’m not sure if I should believe you,” Xisuma began as he sat down in his regular chair. “However, I’m going to have faith in you for once, partially because I was literally gone for seven minutes.”

“I’ve done worse in far less time,” Tango off-handedly remarked.

“Dude, you’re making yourself look more guilty,” Jevin sighed. “Come on, let’s get back to these papers.”

Xisuma kept glancing over at the two after that to make sure they weren’t up to any shenanigans. In between check-ins, Tango and Jevin managed to reseal the envelope and hide the disc once again. They also made an agreement not to directly tell Xisuma that they had watched the video on it. However, they were definitely going to watch the rest of that disc at some point. The singing was just too good to not. 

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this at the time I wrote, but not so much now. I need to publish this at some point, though, so here ya go! Thanks for reading and have a great day!


End file.
